Cooties
by parachutes42
Summary: Was this really happening to me? Am I really stuck in a room with Edward Masen? Could this day get any worse? Read and find out how Bella Swan's day gets much better than she anticipated. Two-shot/Possibly Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer of course!**

**AN: Okay HI :) So this is my first fanfic guys so don't be too hard cool? This is story is going to be around a two-shot probably. It's a pretty cliché story but hey...sometimes cliché makes me feel good :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Cooties?  
BPOV**

I was standing in the doorway that led to my 6th period biology classroom attempting to refuse Mike Newton's 5th proposal of accompanying him to prom. I just didn't understand. Had this boy not seen me in gym class? Did he think that my, Isabella Swan's, clumsiness would magically disappear while dancing? My clumsiness wasn't the only reason why I didn't want to accompany Mike though...he just wasn't really what I was looking for...which actually was a shame because I knew of a lot of girls that would want Mike as their date at prom with his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mike...listen...I'm not _going _to prom! I thought I'd told you that already!" I said with as much patience as I could muster.

Mike opened his mouth to say something more when suddenly, what I assumed was a towel, whipped across the back of his head.

"OW!" Mike exclaimed as he turned around to face the culprit that attacked him with a towel. "What the fu-"

He froze and halted his words.

Standing in front of him was Edward _I'm So Gorgeous But A Complete Asshole_ Masen. Ah..Edward Masen.

How I _hated_ him.

It was true that he was gorgeous. It was true that he was extremely intelligent. It was true that he had the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen in my 18 years of life and the most swoon worthy, messy bronze hair that begged to be run through with fingers. But it was also true that he had been and still is the biggest asshole I've ever met.

"Wow Newton..." Edward said in his infuriatingly sexy, velvety voice. "I'd have thought that you'd get the hint after the 4th time Jingle Bells said no."

Mike gulped loudly and squeaked out, "Bye Bella!" before practically sprinting to his seat.

My hero.

I stood there scowling not only at Masen, but his nick name for me.

Jingle Bells. Oh ha-ha.

Edward simply smirked at me wrapping the towel, which I assumed he had used after gym, around his hands. Just seeing his cocky but handsome expression made me angrier, so I stalked inside the classroom and sat at my seat...which just so happened to be right next to Edward's.

"So Swan..." He said while taking his seat. "I'm surprised you didn't trip and fall while you stomped your way in here." I willed myself not to look at him while I took out my materials for class. He then started laughing at my obvious attempt to ignore him and I _swear_ I heard angels singing somewhere in the distance. Why did this boy, who has ragged on me since pre-school, have to look and sound so perfect?!

"Would you _please_ just shut-up for once?" I said with venom dripping in each word.

He chuckled again and replied, "Well what fun would _that_ be Jingle Bells?" Ugh! That stupid nick name again! It didn't help that when he called me that it made my heart thump at an alarming rate. I don't know why it did but I guess it was the fact that I was the only person he had a nick name for. I immediately scolded my heart for its reaction and focused on how I loathed Edward.

I clenched my fists and willed myself to get through class without arguing with him. The only conversations we had seemed to always end up in arguments with me being angry and him being infuriatingly amused and calm.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully except for little pieces paper balls being constantly thrown at my head by the boy beside me. I rushed out of the classroom as soon as biology was done to make my way to gym. As I walked through the corridors I thought about the school that I attended. Summer Heights High School, located in Orange Country, was a school that only students with money could attend. My parents, if you could even call them that, were big-shot lawyers that liked to travel which meant leaving me home alone most of the time. I didn't mind much...I was the type of person that liked to be alone most of the time. Anyways, enough of about that...I had gym to attend. The gym was the most dangerous place for a girl like me to be. I think I could actually kill someone with my balance issues one day.

I stepped into the change room and made my way over to my gym locker where Alice was speaking to Angela. Alice Cullen was unlike any other person I had ever met. She was beautiful, with her short, black, spiky hair and petite figure. She was also the kindest and most energetic girl in existence and I was proud to say that she was my very best friend.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in her tinkling voice. "Why are you so late?"

"I had to get paper balls out of my hair...courtesy of Edward." I replied as I undressed.

Alice laughed her wonderful laugh and said "That boy has it _bad_ for you...always annoying you to get your attention...how cute!"

I just rolled my eyes and swept my long brown hair up into a ponytail and replied, "Oh yeah Alice, the only reason he's been making fun of me since I was 5 is because he's totally in love with me!"

What was next...cooties?

Alice just smiled and pranced her way into the gym while I stumbled around as usual. Once I got inside, I spotted my good friends Rosalie Hale, goddess of beauty, and her cute, goofball of a boyfriend Emmett Mcarty. Alice had already placed herself beside my other friend and her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. To no surprise, he was Mr. Handsome as well. Sometimes it was hard to be such good friends with people who looked like they should all be on the cover of some hot-shot magazine. I often felt out of place when we all hung out together, not only because I was the only single person, but also because I didn't even closely compare to them in the looks department. I had plain brown eyes, plain brown hair and a relatively plain body... meaning I was fit but lacked in the curves department. I was startled out of my daze when Rose shouted for me to hurry up and pick a team for a game of volleyball. Watch out...here comes disastrous Bella Swan...

-

-

-

I happily made my way to my car after school had ended. The reason for my happiness? It was Friday, and that meant that I could sleep in tomorrow. I approached my car and I admired the way it looked. Now, I wasn't a materialistic person...but this car was just so beautiful. My black Audi A4 was simple and beautiful. Not too flashy, but just right. I was surprised to see Jasper leaning against the passenger side door while Alice literally vibrated on the spot next to him.

"Hey guys...what's up?" I said with confusion and a bit of hesitancy. One thing about Alice? You never know what that girl is going to spring on you at any part of the day.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind if you don't go to prom this year" Alice said with a big smile.

I blanched.

Alice _didn't mind_ that I wasn't going to senior prom? How was this even possible? She lived for events like prom. Dressing up, dancing, partying...all that jazz.

Me? Not so much.

"Uh....are you...sure?" I asked while looking at Jasper for some hint as to why his girlfriend was being so...non Alice-y. He just shrugged and smiled his lazy smile.

"Yes." Alice replied. "I have...a _feeling_ that you staying home will be more beneficial to you than attending prom." She said with a big smile as she started to retreat back to her Porsche.

Uh-oh.

Alice had a _feeling_ which meant that something was going to happen to me on prom night. A good something apparently.

I sighed and waved goodbye to my friends as I entered my car and put on my seatbelt. After I made it home I decided to whip up a little something to eat and finish off my homework to leave my weekend free.

_Wow, how scholarly of you Bella...or is it that you just don't have anything else to do?_

I shushed my inner thoughts and began to make bruchetta to satisfy my hunger. Along with reading classic literature and writing, cooking was another favourite past time of mine. I prided myself on my cooking skills because it was one of the only real skills that I had to offer. 

After I was done, I raced back to my room to get started on my Biology homework. It was then that I realized that I had misplaced my text book. I panicked while I thought of where it could be. Yes, I could easily replace it...after all, I did have the funds to do so. But I never really liked unnecessary spending...just because I had money doesn't mean I had to use it all the time. I reluctantly thought back to Biology and realized that in my haste to get away from Edward, I had probably left my text book on the desk.

I guess I was taking a trip back to school today.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Be sure to read the AN at the end please! Oh, and enjoy the chapter of course! :)**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: What Have You Gotten Yourself Into?  
BPOV**

It was around five o'clock when I returned back to school and there were only a few cars left in the school parking lot, including a certain silver Volvo which a certain bronze-haired god owned.

Kill me now.

I just hoped that I didn't run into him. I would quickly get my book, leave and start enjoying my lazy weekend.

I walked through the corridors and realized that most, if not all, classroom doors were locked. I prayed for the biology room to be unlocked and was pleasantly surprised when I saw that it was indeed unlocked. As I looked in, I noted that the light was on and that someone else was in the equipment room attached to the class. I entered the room and quietly shut the door so that I didn't disturb whoever was scurrying in the equipment room. With a sigh of relief, I spotted my text book on the teacher's desk and went to retrieve it. What I hadn't realized was that the movement in the equipment room had stopped.

With my back facing the room I heard the voice that I had been specifically trying to avoid while on my visit.

"Swan?" Asked the velvet voice.

Sigh. I just can't get a break.

I slowly turned and faced Edward with my textbook in my hand.

"Hello Edward..." I said with warily. I studied his expression which was leaning towards amused and...was that _anxiousness_? What would he be anxious about? I opened my mouth to speak, "Uh...if you don't mind...I'm just going to go now."

Edward chuckled and said, "Good luck with that," as I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. I turned the handle and...

It didn't budge.

I tried again and still...no movement.

OH NO...NO...NO...this COULD NOT be happening to me. I was locked in a room with EDWARD MASEN...the _bane _of my existence? The one boy who took every chance he got to make fun of me, the one boy who made me so very angry, and the one boy who I couldn't help but feel lustful towards was locked in a room with me for god knows how long.

I turned towards him with what I expect was the most devastated expression on my face and he stood there _smirking._

"You think this is funny!?" I said almost yelling at him. "What part of this is funny to you Masen!?" Now I understood the anxious look on his face before. He knew that we were locked in here before I tried the door.

Bastard.

"Aw c'mon Jingle Bells...this could be fun you know. We could exchange life stories and bond." He said with his shining, green eyes.

"What are you even doing here?" I all but sneered at him. He came over to me then and sat on a desk that was directly in front of me.

"Well...I had to stay after school to finish a lab that I missed and I was putting away the equipment. Imagine my surprise when I saw you in here." He said calmly with a smile. I was momentarily dazed by his smile. Was this guy even real?

"Bella?"

I was startled out of my haze when I heard his voice and I blushed crazily not only because I had become dazed because of him, but also because that was the first time he had called me Bella in a very long time. I hated how hearing my name coming from his lips made me feel.

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning my head in attempt to hide my blush. Well this was just great.

"You know we're going to be in here a while...there are no after school activities on Fridays and the janitorial staff always start late on Fridays as well." Edward said.

My head was all over the place.

What am I supposed to do here for over a possible 2 hours with Edward? Is he going to make fun of me the whole time? Am I going to snap at him? What if I do something inappropriate to him that will scar me for life?!

I slid down on the floor with my back against the door and let out a big sigh. Masen hesitantly came over and slid down beside me. A few moments passed.

"So..." I said while avoiding his gaze. From the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me and it did funny things to heart. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Let's play 20 questions." He said suddenly. Startled, I turned my head to look at him to see if he was joking.

He wasn't.

"Uhh...okay," Came my classy response. "You first."

He smiled his charming smile and asked, "What's your favourite colour?"

I automatically answered green and prided myself on not blushing. He didn't need to know _why_ my favourite colour was green.

For the next two hours, our 20 questions turned into a million questions and each of our answers were long and detailed. I know I should have been rude or ignorant towards him but I really couldn't help it. We literally talked about everything; ranging from music, movies, books, writing and so much more. We even found ourselves having laughing fits at times and it was a little scary that we had so much in common.

I had never seen this side of Edward before. He was nothing like how I imagined him to be. His answers showed him to be sweet, interesting, and so many other positive things. When I spoke to him, I was so humbled and somewhat embarrassed that he listened to me with his full attention and even asked me to elaborate on some of my answers. I had feared that I would bore him with all my talking, especially since his answers seemed so interesting, but that thankfully wasn't the case.

I realized something while we were talking and I felt so absurdly happy about it that it confused me to no end. The fact was that I was actually feeling _comfortable_ around Edward Masen.

What had the world come too?

"So...I've been wondering about something..." he said a little hesitantly. "Have you ever...you know...slept with someone?"

My eyes widened and I blushed a thousand shades of red as I turned my eyes away from his penetrating gaze.

Edward scrambled to fill the silence that occurred after his question. "It's okay if you don't want to answer...I totally understand if that's private." I could detect a desperate tone in his voice and also an undercurrent of something I couldn't recognize.

"Uhm...no it's okay..." I said to re-assure him. "I uh...I've never...yeah..." I trailed off, still refusing to look at him. I heard him sigh and I could have sworn I detected a hint of relief in it.

"What about you? Have you ever..?" I asked, while roaming my eyes around the classroom. He seemed embarrassed when he answered.

"Yeah...only once, I-"

It was then that I cut him off.

"Only _once_? Seriously?!" I said, whipping my gaze back to his. This could not be true. Edward, the Greek God who had girls flocking him at every turn, had only done it once?

"Yeah," he said, sounding surprised. "When I was 17, on a trip in Italy." I could tell by his eyes that he was telling the truth.

I blushed again and sputtered out an apology for my outburst. "I'm so sorry...I just assumed...because...well you know-"

This time he cut me off.

"Because of how I've treated you all these years? I guess you had every right to assume, seeing as how I come off so arrogantly towards you." He had a sad smile and remorseful gaze in his beautiful eyes.

Was he feeling bad that he made fun of me? But then why did he do it anyways?

I built up some courage and asked him the question that I had been dying to ask him since we started our little game. "Why...why have you been making fun of me all these years? Did I un-knowingly do something to you that made you angry at me?" I stared straight at him so that I could get my answer. The remorse in his eyes only got worse and his sad smile disappeared completely, turning into a frown.

"God Bella...I'm so sorry for...doing that to you for all these years. I don't...I really want to explain my behaviour but I just can't right now. I don't even think I know the answer myself. But I promise you that I _will _give you a straight and truthful answer as soon as I can." He was looking right back at me with such intensity that I couldn't _not_ believe him. It definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting...I was preparing myself for an answer like "Oh I just wanted to" or "I don't know...you're such an easy target that's why".

He was still staring at me so I gave him a small smile and nodded my head so as to re-assure him that I could wait for his answer. He smiled back and closed his eyes while leaning his head against the door. I copied his position and we just sat in silence for a bit. It was nice silence...in no means awkward or uncomfortable....just nice.

We both heard the key's jingle in the lock then, and we both got up to take our leave. I found myself being disappointed and reluctant to leave. I was scared that this companionship between Edward and I would be overlooked as soon as school started again on Monday.

I guess only time would tell.

The janitor walked in gave us a peculiar glare and then a smirk. I was confused for a moment and looked to Edward who was surprisingly looking adorably sheepish.

_OH._

_­_The janitor thought we were _doing_ something! Oh jeez Bella...you have the worst luck in the world girl. Grabbing my text book, I blushed my blush and squeaked out a goodbye to Edward, much like Mike had done earlier today. Finally in my car, I drove home and contemplated. Those two hours with Edward were probably the most fun I've had in a long time. I hadn't laughed and smiled like I did with Edward in so long. It felt so good and comfortable and it just made me so happy.

It was then that I realized that in addition to my lustful thoughts about him, I now had actual _feelings_ for Edward. What have you gotten yourself into Bella?

**AN: Okay, here's the deal guys! I really need some of my readers to review because this is my first fanfic and I really want to know how I'm doing you know? If I get reviews, it will probably motivate me to write faster and better. So what do you say? Thanks lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I'm sorry this took so long to come out! Hope you guys enjoy it. There's one more chapter after this one :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: A Gentleman  
BPOV**

The weekend seemed to pass in the slowest way possible. I spent almost all of my hours thinking of Edward and how we would act towards each other on Monday. Would he go back to making fun of me again? Or maybe would he ignore me because he might have realized that I'm plain and not worth his time? Or maybe...maybe we would be friends? Maybe we would talk like we did on Friday and maybe even spend time together outside of school.

_God, you're so pathetic Bella! I bet you he's not thought of you _once_since you left that room and here you are spending all your time thinking about a boy that you had hated a few days ago!_

I shushed my thoughts and scrambled to get out of my bed, turning the alarm clock off in the process. Through the motions of taking a shower, getting dressed and eating a granola bar, my nerves just about drove me crazy. I had disgusted myself earlier while getting dressed by actually considering wearing something that would catch Edward's attention. But what could I do? I was hopelessly infatuated with his personality, presence and not to mention, his exceptional looks.

I made it to school just before the bell rang and rushed to my first period English class. English was my favourite course aside from the fact that some people whom I didn't particularly have friendly feelings towards were in the class with me. I sat down at my seat at the back of the room and took out my supplies when suddenly I heard the seat beside me scrape against the floor, which was weird because I didn't sit beside anyone in first period. I looked to my right and saw....

Mike.

"Hey Bella! How's going? How was your weekend? Do anything special?" he said in one breath. While his questions were honourable, I knew that if I answered, he wouldn't really be listening to me. Not how Edward would _actually_ listen to my answers. Mike would probably _pretend_ to listen so that he'd get a chance to say whatever he'd want to say at the end of the conversation. His questions were asked just to start a conversation with me, he didn't really want to know how my weekend went.

Nevertheless, I answered his questions because it was the polite and easiest thing to do. He was about to open his mouth afterwards, no doubt asking me to prom again, but the bell rang, saving me from having to reject him for the 5th or 6th time. The class began as Ms. Barnes attempted to have a class discussion about To Kill a Mockingbird. I found myself thinking of Edward, his crooked grin, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about and just everything I could possibly think of that made me fall deeper in...I guess I'd say _like_ with him.

Please, please, please let me have an actual friendship with him. I'd do anything!

I was startled out of my pleading when the bell rang again to signal the end of class. The rest of the day passed in this fashion. I'd get to class, talk for a few minutes to whoever was speaking to me, tune out the teacher, and day dream of Edward. I never saw him in the hallways while walking to my classes but that didn't mean that I didn't wish for it to happen.

At lunch, I sat down at my regular table with the gang and began to trace the inside of a cap that belonged to the water bottle I had bought a few minutes before, with my pinkie. Sometimes, Edward would come and sit with us to talk to the guys because they were good friends. He'd also find several ways to make blush during his time at our table. No one seemed to mind that he ragged on me because they all thought it to be some weird form of flirting coming from his part. Would he come and sit with us today?

"What's on your mind today Bella? You seem awfully quiet. Are you okay?" Alice asked, concern clouding her stunning gray eyes.

"Yeah Alice, I'm totally fine!" I smiled, attempting to hide my nervousness. "I'm just a bit tired, I didn't get much sleep."

Alice looked at me for a bit and then smirked her all knowing smirk. I blushed and turned away knowing that I was caught. How did she do that? She always knew when something was up, not that I was the best liar anyways. I'm sure everyone at the table knew something was up, but if they did they thankfully didn't acknowledge it.

It was then, when I had gone back to tracing the bottle cap, that I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear. "Not going to eat anything Bella?" It said.

A pleasant shiver went down spine at his closeness and his warm breath on my skin.

By the time I had answered, he had already sat beside me, and had snatched the bottle cap from my grasp. "Yes...I mean no. I'm just not hungry today." I said with a smile gracing my lips.

"Yes, well I'd feel better if you ate something," he demanded rather than suggested, as he took a slice of pizza from Emmett (Ignoring the angry "HEY" from the big teddy bear) and forced into my hand.

I didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed, but I decided to go with grateful because it was sweet that he cared so much about my well being. So I gave Edward a timid smile and bit into the pizza and shifted my eyes towards the tabletop. Edward chuckled and started a conversation with Emmett and Jasper about this Friday's football game while I reluctantly looked to Alice, who no doubt would have _some_ kind of interesting expression on her face.

Turns out, it was smugness. Of course it was smugness. Alice knows everything remember? She knew I had lustful feelings towards Edward, she knew that I would eventually somehow warm up to him and finally, she knew that I'd develop real feelings for the 6 foot 2, gorgeous teenage male. Knowing this, I let her continue on with her smugness, not really having the strength to defy her because there was no way I could win that battle.

The bell rang and everyone started to get out of their seats while I started to get nervous again. Sitting with Edward and the gang was different that sitting with Edward alone in class.

"Coming Bella?" Edward said, as he stood beside my chair, waiting for me to get up. I simply nodded and made my way to Biology with him, thinking deeply about our new found relationship.

"What are you thinking about silly girl? You're face is in total concentration mode." He said as took his seat in class and looked at me with adorable curiosity.

I blushed and decided to ask him about our...relationship in the best way I knew how.

"Um...well I was just wondering...are we...friends?" I asked while looking down and tugging on the hem of my sweater.

He didn't answer at first which hurt me, but then I looked up and my hurt turned to concern. He had a heartbreakingly painful expression on his face which had me wondering what I could do to get him to smile.

"Edward? Are you okay? What's wrong?" My words were etched with concern and I had put my hand on his forearm to possibly make him feel better.

"Bella, I truly am sorry that I've treated you so badly all these years. I must have really hurt you if you feel the need to _ask_ me if we're friends even _after_ our amazing conversation on Friday." He said with a burning look in his eyes. "I want you to know that I don't usually treat people, especially women, with disrespect. Please believe that. And to answer your question, yes we are friends. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I just looked at him and revelled in the fact that him and I were now _friends_. His apology had touched my heart in a way that nothing had ever done before and it made me feel...beyond happy. In fact, it made me _so_ happy, that I decided to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his waist the best way I could while still staying seated, with my cheek pressed against his. Not expecting my act of boldness, he froze for about 2 long seconds, 2 long seconds in which I considered that I had done something horribly out of line. But then his arms wrapped around my waist, and his cheek pressed harder against mine.

His embrace was wonderful. It made me feel protected and cherished and I never wanted to let go because I was scared that I'd never feel those feelings again. My heart and emotional state were going haywire so I reluctantly pulled back sporting my infamous blush while looking at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes were lit up and _bless him_, his crooked grin was present, making me blush even harder.

I just _hugged_ Edward Masen.

-

-

-

The next three weeks passed in a blur and suddenly, it was the day of prom. Finals kept everyone busy and stressed most of the time, but there was an undercurrent of excitement due to prom and the end of our high school careers. Edward and I had virtually become inseparable. Eventually my "I just did _this_ with Edward Masen" excitement wore off because of our closeness, but my feelings for him never did. In fact, they became even stronger. In the midst of three weeks, I had fallen in love with him. I cherished every moment we spent together, whether it be studying, talking, watching TV or just sitting and enjoying the silence. He was, without a doubt, the most entrancing person I had ever met and I just _couldn't_ get him out my head. He was everywhere I looked and in every thought I had, including my dreams. As for how he treated me, the boy was a "Class A" gentleman. He would invariably open and close doors for me, he would always carry my books, and as of late, he would give me compliments that made my heart pound with alarming speed.

Right now, we were walking towards my locker to get my stuff so I could go home. Edward had a calculating expression on his face that made me feel like he needed space. I started to walk a little ahead of him so he could think about whatever it was that was going through his glorious mind. Suddenly, I felt his two fingers pull my belt loop backwards, which caused the side of my hips to bump into Edward's side.

"Where do you think you're going Swan?" He said, as he put his arm around my shoulder. "I know you're not going to prom tonight, so this is the only time left that I have to spend time with you before you head home. I will not have you walking away from me." His calculating expression was replaced with a happy, light one, complete with a boyish grin.

I laughed and answered, "You just looked like you had something on your mind, so I was trying to give you some space." We reached my locker and he leaned against the one beside mine, while I packed away my books.

"I don't ever need space from you Bella." He said softly while looking into my eyes. It was times like this, when he said stuff like that in his soft tone, that I deluded myself into thinking that he wanted me the same way I wanted him. But then I'd actually look at him and my hopes would come crashing down. He would never return my feelings. He was so out of my league, both personality and looks wise. It kind of broke my heart, but at the same time I was willing to have whatever he gave me and if that was friendship, friendship was what I would take.

I looked back at him and smiled, trying hard not to let him be aware of my inner battle. He walked me to my car while we chatted aimlessly about everything and anything as usual. Once we got there, he gave me his one of his warm hugs and opened my door. As I turned to enter my car, he grabbed hold of my wrist which made me turn right back around and become face to face with him. We just kind of stared at each other for a bit with me feeling sparks of electricity surrounding us. He was so _close._

He must have comprehended my confused expression, so he started to speak. The calculating expression was back on his face though. "Bella..." he started. "I...I mean...you...shit."

"Uh...what?" I said, confused to the max. What was up with him?

He had an oddly defeated look on his face, but he cleared his throat and started again. "I was just wondering...are you sure you're not coming to prom tonight?"

Somehow, I felt that his question wasn't really what he intended to ask me in the first place. He wouldn't make such a big deal out of asking me if I was sure about attending prom because he had asked me the same exact question everyday for the past 2 weeks.

"Yeah, I'm sure Edward. I'm just going to stay home and have a night to myself." I said, fully aware of the fact that almost every night was a night to myself.

Edward nodded and let go of my wrist while taking a few steps back from our close proximity. I got into my car, started it, and rolled down my window.

"Bye Edward!" I said with a smile. "Have fun tonight!"

"Bye beautiful!" Said Edward, with a genuine smile as he turned around and walked to his car. We'd always end the day this way. He'd walk me to my car, say "bye beautiful" with his gorgeous smile, and turn around to make his way to his car.

-

-

-

It was around 9:30 at night and I was bored out of my mind. Ever since Edward and I had become friends, he would always call me around 9 and we would talk for a bit...but seeing as he was at prom, our conversation just wasn't possible today. Being friends with Edward caused me to realize that I was actually really lonely at home. If you had come to me 4 weeks ago and asked me who I was spending the evening with, I would have said no one and I would have been content. But now...now I _wanted_ my mom and my dad. Now I wished that my parents were home so that I could spend time with them. Without Edward's phone call tonight, I realized how lonely my home life really was and it kind of made me sad and a little bit angry. How could I not realize that I actually missed my parents? Or better yet, how could my parents be so selfish? Did they care about me at all?

I had to get these depressing thoughts out of my head so I decided to go for a swim. I went upstairs and put on my navy blue, 2 piece bathing suit, which of course was not too revealing. No one would ever catch me in something revealing. It just wasn't my style...not that I could pull off a revealing style anyway. I put a loose tank top, one that I sleep in, over my head and my softie shorts that felt oh so comfy, on my bottom half. I piled my hair high on my head and secured it with a hair tie while walking down the stairs to get something to drink. A glass of ice cold water sounded really good right now, especially with the heat tonight. I felt sorry for all those kids in tuxes and big frilly dresses all piled into one room at prom.

As I made my way into the kitchen, my doorbell went off. Who could that be? Maybe it was mom and dad? But why would they ring the doorbell?

With stalker and murder scenarios pulsing through my mind, I warily approached and opened the door...and then my mind stopped working.

There, standing at my doorstep, was Edward in a tux.

**AN: OKAY! So sorry for the cliffy...but don't worry the next and last chapter will be on its way very soon :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know, I know stupid ANs. I hate them too but I felt it was necessary! Just wanted to let you know that the last chapter will be up by MONDAY latest! A few things have come up this week which prevented me from writing but don't worry! Half the chapter is done and I already have the rest planned out in my mind :) So by tomorrow or Monday, you will have your chapter!**

**P.S. Thanks so much to those who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey readers! Okay so here it is, the last chapter to Cooties! I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but I really wanted to get this last chapter right and there were also many distractions this week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: Beautiful In Blue  
BPOV**

Surely the heat had gone to my head. I was seeing things. There was no possible way that he was at my house, on prom night, in a tux that made him look like he just stepped off of a runway.

"Uh...hey Edward," I said, with what I'm sure were slightly dazed and confused eyes. "What are you doing here? Why did you leave prom?"

He didn't answer at first which confused me even more, but then I saw where he was looking. He was staring at my body, especially my almost bare legs, with darkened green eyes that made me want to throw myself at him a million times. I don't think I had blushed so hard in my life. I must have reached a new level of red.

"Edward?" I squeaked out, thoroughly embarrassed, but at the same time hoping that the boy I loved found me the least bit attractive.

He snapped his eyes up then, seeming to come out of a daze. He started rambling at once.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He said while frantically running his hands through his hair which made it seem so much sexier than it already was. "I...oh wow, I can't believe I just..."

He continued to ramble while I just stared at him. He even started to _blush_. I felt like melting into a Bella Puddle when I saw the tip of his ears turn a slight shade of red.

"Edward, its oka-" I started.

"I mean...I don't usually stare at girls like that...but you-"

"Edward! Calm down, I don't mi-"

"I'm a guy, I can't help it...you caught me off guard and-"

I finally had enough and clamped my hand over his mouth and looking him straight in the eye.

"Edward...chill out okay? It's alright...just because you happened to stare a bit does NOT make you a pervert." I said with a firm tone. He was anything but a pervert. Complete opposite actually.

Edward stared at me with wide eyes while breathing deeply. When I was sure that he was passed his rambling stage, I pulled my hand back and dropped it to my side.

"Would you like to come in Edward?" I said a little nervously. I was back to wondering why he was here and not at prom.

He nodded his head with a sheepish smile as I led him into the main foyer, closing the door behind us. I stood in front of him as he took in the house, his green eyes wandering everywhere they could.

"Your house is really nice Jingle Bells." Edward said, still taking in every detail.

"Thank you," I said quietly, secretly pleased at the nick name he provided. "So...what brings you to my humble abode Masen?"

"Well, I went to prom obviously," he said, as he gestured to his tux. "But...I just wasn't having any fun and I just kept thinking about what you were doing....so I came here."

He was thinking about me? Thank _god_ he turned down all those girls who asked him to prom!

"I hope that's okay Bella. I didn't mean to barge in on your evening." Edward continued, as he looked at me with cautious eyes with both his hands in his trouser pockets.

_Okay_? He hopes that it's _okay_? It's definitely _okay_.

"No problem Edward," I said with a reassuring smile. "Do you just want to stay here for a bit? We could hang out?" My sudden boldness could only come from the feeling of comfort I had when Edward was around.

His eyes lit up and he nodded as he flashed me his crooked grin. After staring at his smile for about a second longer than I should, I realized that he must have been_ dying_ of heat in that tux.

Okay people...here comes the blush.

"Would you...uh...do you want to change out of your tux? I only wear boys' basketball shorts and big t-shirts to sleep...so you could borrow something if you'd like? I mean, you must feel so stuffy and uncomfortable in your clothes. But...if you'd rather stay in your own stuff that's fine too, do whate-"

This time, Edward clamped his hand over _my _mouth.

"That would be great Bella. I don't see the need for me to stay in a tux if I'm no longer at prom." He said, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Okay," I said, while smiling hesitantly. "Just follow me upstairs, and then you can change your clothes in my bathroom."

He followed me up the stairs and into my room while my body raced with nerves. I had never had a boy come into my room before and it was a little surreal that Edward would be the first boy to do so. For the first time, I was happy that my parents weren't at home. This would have been kind of awkward. Before at school, in one of our conversations, I mentioned that my parents left me home alone a lot. I could tell Edward didn't like that I was alone often because his expression had turned troubled, but I assured him that I liked being alone with the best smile I could muster. He didn't seem appeased but he let it go. I wonder if he was happy or sad that my parents weren't home _now_?

"Well...this is my room" I said, shyly.

"It's a wonderful room Bella," Said Edward, as his eyes roamed the blue walls and white furniture with interest. His eyes paused at the massive bookshelf across from him.

"Wow...the number of books here seem to rival the number of CD's in my music collection and _trust me_, I have a lot of music." He said, walking over to the bookshelf. "You'll understand when you see my room...my collection is in there."

Edward was facing away from me so he didn't see my face heat up when he mentioned me being in his room. The simple thought of little old me being in his room worked wonders with my inner fantasies.

I quickly found the biggest pair of shorts, and baggiest shirt that I owned to hand to Edward to distract myself. He gratefully took them while I directed him to my bathroom door. During the few minutes that Edward was in the bathroom, I sat on the bed and contemplated the fact that Edward felt comfortable enough to come to my home during the evening. It made me feel warm inside, but nothing made me feel more warm than to see Edward emerging from _my_ bathroom, wearing _my _clothes. It made me feel even happier that he had a satisfied smile on his face, as if he had accomplished something with great results.

He came over and sat beside me while placing his folded clothing on corner of the bed. He looked to me and touched the strap of the bathing suit that was showing on my shoulders.

"You were going to swim?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was bored out of my mind. I'm not anymore though." I said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Would you like to sit by the pool? Maybe it will help us to cool down?" I suggested, with a smile.

"Sounds good Jingle Bells," He said with his famous smirk.

I laughed and led him down the stairs, out the back doors and to the edge of the pool. I sat down and rested my feet in the water, sighing as a wave of cool relief came over my body. Edward mirrored my position and rested his elbows on his lap with his chin in his hands.

Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, both of us looking at the reflection of the moon in the water. It was a nice way to the pass the time and it made me happy that we could have silences without an air of awkwardness.

"Let's swim." Said Edward suddenly, as he shot up and pulled off the shirt he was wearing.

It caught me so off guard that I just stared at his bare chest for an amount of time that I'm sure was inappropriate. He was so god damn _gorgeous_. Abs, pale skin and a prominent V that was part way covered by my shorts were all I saw.

"Are you checking me out Swan?" Edward said, smugness and triumph coating his every word.

I refused to blush since I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me. I decided to tease him back to cover my embarrassment of being caught. I looked straight into his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm just returning the favour Cullen," I said smirking, referring to the "leg" incident at my front door.

His mouth dropped open and for a second he just stared at me in awe. Then he burst out laughing, the sound of his voice echoing around us. It was such a beautiful sound and even more beautiful sight when he tilted his head back, laughing even harder.

"Alright, alright, well spoken Bella." Edward said, his laughter now turning into little chuckles. "So, do you want to swim or not?"

"Yeah alright," I said, hopping up. I crossed my arms in front of me, about to take my tank top off, when I realized that Edward looking at me with the same expression he had when he looked at my legs. Cue the Bella Puddle. "Er...Edward? Do you think maybe you could..."

"Huh?" He said, snapping out of his daze. "Oh! Oh yeah...yeah, I'll just...go in the pool and turn around." He said, noticing my shyness.

Once he had entered the pool and had turned around, I rid myself of my tank top and shorts leaving me in nothing but my blue bathing suit. I remember thinking that it was modest, but now that I was going to wear it in front of Edward, modest didn't seem to work.

As I jumped in the pool, my self-consciousness went haywire. He would be able to see my stomach, more of my legs and a little bit of my chest. _His_ body was amazing, but I knew for a fact that mine was just ordinary.

Edward, hearing the splash of my entrance into the pool, turned around and appraised me. What he said was very unexpected.

"You look beautiful in blue Bella. You should wear it more often." Edward said, while smiling at me and looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly, averting my gaze from his and swimming up next to him. I was touched by his compliment. It wasn't the first one he had given to me, but whenever he praised my appearance, he made me feel so beautiful and my love for him grew to new heights.

We both floated around for a few minutes, Edward telling me all about the on-goings at prom. I don't think I had laughed so much in my life when he told me about how Mike Newton and spilled punch down Jessica Stanley's hair and dress.

"I'm so glad that I didn't go to prom with him!" I said teasingly. I thought I heard Edward mumble something along the lines of "yeah me too" before he closed his eyes and started to hum.

He looked so peaceful, floating in water under the moonlight. The normal me would have stared at him and enjoyed the view but I was feeling uncharacteristically bold this evening, so I removed myself from my floating position and...splashed him in the face.

I burst out laughing when he sputtered and flailed his arms and the unexpected attack, trying to right himself in a standing position. He stared at me with surprise that soon turned into one of the most sexy, mischievous looks I have ever seen... and it was directed straight at me.

My laughing stopped abruptly and turned into what sounded like a frightened squeak.

"You really shouldn't have done that Isabella," he said, his voice deep and alluring. My breath caught in my throat and all my senses were suddenly trained on the electricity that surrounded Edward and I. I didn't notice that he had been edging towards me and that I had been subconsciously moving backwards. It hit me that Edward and cornered me when my back hit a side of the pool and his hands had clutched the edge of the pool on either side of me. His body was only a few inches away from mine.

The mischievous look was gone from Edward's face. An expression of longing had replaced it and his eyes looked full with something I couldn't recognize. Slowly, he moved closer to me, now resting his forearms on the pool deck so that he could bend his face towards mine, but not before removing the hair tie from my head, causing my brown locks to tumble down, the ends of my hair getting wet from the water.

It was such an intimate act that it made me close my eyes and shiver even though I wasn't the least bit cold. My hands were limp at my sides in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. Was it possible that the boy I loved had feelings for me?

"Bella..." he whispered huskily, running his nose down my neck and across my collarbone, stopping at the left strap of my bathing suit.

"Edward..." I whispered back, my breath coming out in shallow, uneven pants. He was driving me absolutely crazy with his voice and touch.

"Bella, open your eyes." He said, still whispering as though the moment would break if he spoke any louder.

Brown met green as I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's flawless face. He took my hand and pressed it to his chest where his heart was. It was beating as fast as mine.

While twining our fingers together, he said, "Do you feel that Bella? Every time I see you, every time I touch you, every _single _time I look into your beautiful brown eyes my heart starts to race. It's done that since the first time I saw you and until a few years back, I didn't understand it at all."

His eyes were searching mine intently, trying to make me understand. I was in total shock. If he felt like this since he met me, why had he made fun of me for so long?

Before I could ask, he continued on. "I promised I would tell you why I acted the way I did towards you for all these years. So I'm going to tell you now, no matter how embarrassing or childish or _stupid_ it is." He took a deep breath and said, "It's because I'm in love with you Isabella."

My mind went totally numb.

"Up until the eighth grade, the feelings you brought within me confused me to no end. I thought that if I annoyed you, made fun of you, and made you angry at me, the feelings would go away. They never did. I would always, constantly wonder what you were doing, who you were with, if you were happy. I finally realized, when we entered high school, that I liked you. How could I not? You were so gorgeous, so kind and so intelligent. When I realized that I liked you, I still didn't know how to act around you so I stuck with being an ass. I just didn't know how to approach you any other way."

He was still looking at me, staring deep into my eyes while I was still trying to process what he was saying. This kind of thing could never happen to me. My brain just wouldn't comprehend that Edward was in love with me. My heart, however, was soaring at the prospect of being loved in return.

"These three weeks," he continued, moving closer to me again, resting his forehead against mine. "They've been the best three weeks of my life. I finally got the nerve to talk to you, I finally got to touch you, hug you and hold you close. But the very best thing that happened was that I got to fall in love with the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

With the ending of his confession, my brain started to function again. I had to let him know how I felt, I couldn't let this moment pass. I looked him in the eyes and smiled bravely at him. His eyes lit up and he smiled back.

"Edward..." I whispered, my lips very nearly touching his. "All these years, I've wondered why you had treated me the way you did. Never would I have thought that you had _feelings_ for me. You have to know...these three weeks...they've been magical to me."

I raised hands and cupped his either side of his face. "I've always thought that you were the best looking boy I had ever seen but when we actually got to talking, I just couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through me. Our first conversation in that classroom left me stunned and wanting for more and as we progressed in our friendship, my _own_ feeling started to change. Edward, I love how we can have a conversation about anything and everything. I love how when we don't speak, our silences are comfortable and warm. And...I just love your presence. It makes me feel safe and happy and I never want that feeling to go away."

I was nearing the end of my speech and Edward knew it too because his head bent down even further, and his arms wove firmly around my waist, bringing my body flush against his.

I raised up on my tippy toes, so that the next words I spoke caused my lips to brush against his.

"I'm in love with you too Edward Masen." I whispered.

His lips crushed to mine then, causing a flare of heat to rush through my body. My hands rose to the back of his head, tangling in his silky, bronze hair that I had longed to run my fingers through, not too long ago. Edward's lips moved against mine urgently, and passionately making me weak at the knees. When his tongue touched mine and one of his hands tangled in my hair, I literally felt like I was soaring through the sky. I never knew someone, especially me, could ever feel like this.

Eventually, our lips broke apart but our bodies stayed together. We were both breathing heavily, our foreheads pressed together lovingly and our arms around each other.

Edward lifted his head from mine and caressed my hips with his hands. He looked at me and smiled crookedly, making it even harder for me to catch my breath after our amazing kiss.

"I did tell you how gorgeous you looked in this bathing suit didn't I?" He said, somewhat breathlessly and smugly at the same time.

I shook my head no, with a big smile gracing my lips as well.

"That's a shame," he mumbled as he leaned closer again. "Cause you look so damn good that I'm never going to let you go. Not even if Mike Newton wants to take you on a date."

I laughed and ran my fingers through his damp hair. "Hmm...I duno, Mike Newton's pretty cute." I said, nonchalantly.

Edward possessively wound his hands around my torso pulled me against him even further while resting his head where my neck curved into my shoulder.

"Newton, nor any other boy is gonna take you on a date if I have anything to say about it." He mumbled, sounding like a little boy who didn't get his way.

"What other boys Edward? I'm pretty sure Mike is the only one who ever wanted to take me out on a date." I said, matter-of-factly.

Edward raised his head and looked at me, astonished. "What are you talking about Bella? There are so many boys who have wanted to ask you on a date! They all think you're pretty, but never had guts to ask you out because you kept turning down Newton. They all expected to be rejected."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I didn't expect that at all..."

"Honestly Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly. I think your perfect." Edward said, smiling lovingly before kissing me again. It wasn't as urgent or passionate as before, it was sweeter somehow. My insides still turned to mush.

"I love you Edward," I said softly, running my hand down his cheek. "Thank you for making me so happy."

"I love you so much Jingle Bells. Don't ever doubt it." He replied while hugging me in a soft and safe embrace.

While we stood there, basking in bliss, I remembered how Alice had predicted that something good would happen to me on prom night. Never did I expect that Edward would confess his love for me, but I wasn't definitely wasn't complaining.

I was going to give Alice a big hug the next time I saw her.

**AN: And that's it! I really hoped you guys liked my first story! I would love it if you would review to let me know how I did. I'm going to gather my ideas and start a new story soon, so hopefully you guys will come back and read some more. Thank you once again to those who read and reviewed Cooties. It was greatly appreciated!**


End file.
